1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to robotic technologies, and more particularly to a robot having an end effector.
2. Description of Related Art
Parallel robots have advantages of stability, load-bearability, favorable weight to load ratio, improved dynamic characteristics, and others, such that they may be used in many fields. Delta robots are typically parallel robots with three degrees of freedom (3DoF), and with simpler, more compact structure and favorable dynamic characteristics.
A typical delta robot includes a base, a movable platform, a shaft and three kinematic chains. The shaft and the kinematic chains connect the movable platform and the base. Opposite ends of the shaft are pivoted on the base and the movable platform, respectively. An end effector, such as a suction tip, is mounted at a distal end of the shaft and rotatable relative to the movable platform, so that the end effector can realize three degrees of freedom (two degrees of movement and one degree of rotation).
During use, a flexible tube is provided to interconnect the suction tip and a vacuum facility to pick up a workpiece. When the suction tip rotates with the shaft relative to the movable platform, the flexible tube is prone to coil around the movable platform, and as a result, may suffer damages, with the rotation accuracy of the movable platform reduced accordingly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.